


Naked

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim falls in the shower and Sarek helps him.  Spock is upset that his father has seen his mate naked.  Jim and Amanda think it's funny and plot things that annoy their Vulcans.  Grayson is just adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

Spock stood up from the breakfast table and put his teacup and plate in the sink as he mother came into the room, dressed and ready to go. Spock went back to the table and leaned down to kiss his mates cheek.

“Are you certain you do not wish for me to stay?” Spock asked.  Jim chuckled and shook his head, looking at his mate.

“You have a meeting you can’t skip,” Jim told him, “I will be fine.”

“Fine has variable…”

“Spock,” Jim interrupted him, giving his Vulcan a look. “Go to your meeting.  I’ll be _fine._ Sarek is in his study, Grayson is here,” Jim turned his head to smile at his four month old son chilling in his baby bouncer. Grayson gave him a big toothless grin back. Jim looked back to his husband, “I’ll just…I’ll find something to do.”

Spock looked down, “I apologize.  You should have stayed in San Francisco.”

Jim snorted and cupped his husband’s cheek, “Hey, look at me.”

Spock’s brown eyes met Jim’s big blue ones.

Jim smiled, “Where you go, I go. I’m loving Vulcan, Spock. Now, go to your meeting.”

Spock took Jim’s hand in his and kissed the finger tips, “I will come back as soon as I can.”

“Spock, we need to go,” Amanda said from the doorway. Her son nodded and kissed his mate on the lips before standing up and reaching over to his son and running a finger down his cheek.  Spock then turned and left with the house with his mother.

Jim sat there in the kitchen and sighed.  He’d been living on Vulcan less than a month and was still trying to figure out what to do during the day when Spock or Amanda wasn’t home.  Grayson kept him busy though, so he did love that. He looked to his son and saw his boy trying to put his toes in his mouth. Jim chuckled.

“Silly boy,” he said before standing and putting away his plate and cup.  He went back over to his son and picked him and the bouncer up together and carried him to Sarek’s study. His father-in-law was working from home that day and was seated behind his desk.

“Do you mind watching your grandson for a few minutes while I go take a shower?” Jim asked him.  Sarek looked up as Jim sat down Grayson and his bouncer beside his desk.

“Of course,” Sarek replied.

Jim nodded and left the room.

* * *

 

Sarek picked his grandson up from his bouncer and carried him into the living room after Jim had left.  Sarek laid his grandson down on his activity mat and watched Grayson try and grab at the dangling toys above his head.  The older Vulcan grabbed a rattle from Grayson’s nearby toy bin and held it out to Grayson.

Grayson grinned and make a happy sound as he tried to grab it.

“I believe it would beneficial to purchase a sehlat cub for you,” Sarek said, shaking the rattle and watching his grandson make another happy sound.  Sarek allowed a light smile and nodded to himself.

“Yes, I will get you a sehlat cub.”

“Sarek!” Jim yell came from upstairs. Sarek immediately grabbed up his grandson and rushed upstairs to his son and son-in-law’s room. 

“Sarek! I’m in the bathroom,” Jim cried out.  Sarek entered the room and found Jim, naked, sitting up on the floor of the shower, water still coming down on top of from.  Sarek averted his eyes.

“I fell and I think my knee cap is dislocated,” Jim said, pain evident in his voice. “I can’t get up.”

Sarek nodded, “I will put Grayson down and then help you.”  Sarek left the bathroom and went to the corner of the bedroom and placed his grandson down in the pack-in-play before walking back to the bathroom.  He turned off the shower and said, “I need to touch you to get you up.”

Jim snorted, “No shit.  Sorry, I’m in pain.”

Sarek helped Jim up and out of the shower.  Jim cringed in pain as Sarek helped him into the bedroom and onto the bed.  Sarek grabbed a towel from the bathroom and handed it to Jim to dry off.

 _You are injured. My father is seeing you unclothed.  I will return home_ , Spock kept saying but Jim kept telling him no, to wait at the hospital.

“Spock is freaking out,” Jim said.  “I told him not to come, to just wait for us at the hospital.”

Sarek nodded and turned to look at the dressers, “You need clothes.”

“Um, just get me some underwear and sweatpants.  First drawer and second drawer.”

Sarek opened the top drawer and quirked an eyebrow at the contents.

Jim coughed, “Yeah…just...um…just grab me a pair of briefs on the right side and…ignore the rest.”

* * *

 

Sarek managed to help his son’s mate get dressed and picked up his grandson and helped Jim out to the hovercar and to the hospital where Spock was waiting outside.

“Jim, ashayam,” Spock helped his mate out of the car and picked him up bridal style, carrying him into the hospital.  Sarek followed, holding Grayson and Grayson’s diaper bag.

* * *

 

After the hospital and Jim’s knee was all better, everyone was back home and sitting at the dinner table eating. Spock was quiet during dinner…illogically upset that his father had seen and touched (albeit in a nonsexual way) his mate’s naked body. Jim thought it was funny now that he wasn’t embarrassed anymore. 

Amanda smiled over to her grandson who was lounging in his pack-in-play next to the table before looking to the rest of her family at the table.

“Today was fun,” she said, still smiling.  Jim grinned and nodded as the two Vulcan’s just stared at her.

“James required a hospital visit.  That is not fun,” Sarek said. Spock nodded.

“Well, it was funny that you saw me naked,” Jim said. Spock closed his eyes, internally sighed and then looked to his mate. 

 _It is not humorous that he saw you unclothed,_ Spock told him.

“It’s not like he hasn’t seen a penis before,” Amanda then said.  Both Spock and his father looked to her, clearly wishing the topic would be dropped.

“Exactly,” Jim agreed.

Sarek was about to say something but Amanda spoke up with a giggle, “Now all Jim needs to do is see Sarek naked and everyone will have seen everyone naked.”

Jim chuckled and nodded, “Yeah!”

Both the Vulcan’s then stood up and left the room.  Sarek going one way and Spock the other. Amanda and Jim sat there looking to each other before bursting out laughing.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim was sitting on the couch making faces at his son in his arms.

“Who’s a cutie?” Jim cooed.  Grayson made a happy noise.  Jim smiled, “You’re a cutie!”

Amanda quickly walked into the room with a big grin and took Grayson from Jim. Jim was about to protest but then his mother-in-law quickly said, “Sarek is about to get out of the sonic and put on his clothes.”

Jim sat there confused before getting it and grinning.  He rushed out of the room and to his in-laws room.  The door slid open as Jim poked his head in and caught an eyeful of his naked father-in-law before rushing back to the living room, hearing a “James!” called out.

Jim plopped down on the couch, laughing as Amanda did the same on the other couch while holding his grandson.

“I have seen everyone!” Jim exclaimed.

* * *

 

Later that night at dinner it was very quiet.  Even Grayson was not making a sound.  Sarek had avoided Jim all day.

Jim looked at his mother-in-law and then glanced to his mate and Sarek before saying, “So…like father like son, huh?”

Again, Spock and Sarek stood up and left the room as Jim and Amanda burst out laughing. Spock then came back into the room and picked up his son and left again.

“Hey! Don’t take him away,” Jim fussed as Amanda still laughed.

* * *

 

The next morning, Jim and Spock were in Grayson’s nursery.  Jim was sitting in the rocking chair watching his amazing husband changing their son’s diaper.

“I love you,” Jim said to him. Spock nodded and said back through their bond that he loved him as well but was still upset with him and his mother. Sarek was as well.

Jim smiled and then Grayson made a very serious face and Spock made an undignified sound before jumping back away from the changing table. Jim stood up and walked over and stifled a laugh.  Grayson had pooped all over Spock’s hands and some on his shirt.

“Grayson…bad baby,” Jim said, grabbing some wipes to clean off his son as Spock rushed to the adjoining bathroom to jump in the sonic shower.  Jim focused on his son and then heard someone enter the nursery.  He turned his head and saw Amanda come in with some clean clothes of Grayson to put away.  Jim grinned and quietly said to his mother-in-law, “Spock’s in the sonic.”

Amanda sat the clothes down and looked at him.  Jim nodded his head to the adjoining bathroom as Amanda smiled and nodded.  She walked over to the door and it slide open. She poked her head in and laughed out.

“Look at that butt!”

“Mother!” Spock illogically exclaimed.

“And your penis!”

“Mother!”

Amanda moved away from the door and sat in the rocking chair, laughing so hard tears were in her eyes.  Jim was shaking from his amusement as Spock exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  He glared at his mother and then his mate before walking out of the room and to his.

“We should stop,” Jim huffed out, as he put his son in clean clothes and then sat him down in his walker.

“We should,” Amanda agreed, wiping her eyes.

“I kind of don’t want to though.  It’s so much fun messing with them.”

“It is.  It wasn’t any fun when it was just me but with you here….”

“I do bring a little more illogicalness to the house don’t I?” Jim grinned at her.

Amanda nodded, “So, what next.”

Jim thought about it, “I think they’re on to us now and they’re getting upset.  Perhaps we should…console them a bit before any more pranks and what not?”

Amanda grinned, “Yes.  We need to go shopping though.”

* * *

 

Bones came over for dinner and to stay the night.  The dinner was again, a quiet affair.

“Seriously, what’s going on?” Bones asked after twenty minutes of just making small talk with Jim and Amanda.

“Nothing is going on,” Spock said, his father nodding in agreement.

Jim sighed and looked to his friend, “Remember when I fell in the shower?”

“Jim…” Spock tried but Bones talked over him, “Yeah?”

“Well, Sarek had to help me out of the shower and I was naked.”

Bones blinked at them, “Everyone is upset because he saw you naked.”

Jim and Amanda nodded.

“Well, then after that we talked about how Sarek has now seen everyone in the house naked now,” Amanda said. 

“Please cease talking,” Sarek and Spock both said.

Jim chuckled, “Well, I walked in on Sarek changing so now I’ve seen everyone naked at this table.”

Spock turned and looked to his mate.  Jim looked back and shrugged, “What you’ve known I’ve seen Bones naked.  He’s seen me…”

“No,” Spock said sternly, “You have seen my mother unclothed?”

Sarek looked at his wife before looking to Jim.

“We do go shopping together so I have seen her naked,” Jim replied. Sarek kept staring at him.

“What?” Jim asked. “Naked from the waist up, I swear.”

Bones then started laughing as Spock and Sarek stood and left the room…again.

* * *

 

Sarek paced the room, waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom. He walked to the door and knocked.

“I would…appreciate it if you do not allow yourself to be unclothed again in front of our son’s mate,” Sarek said through the door.

“Sarek don’t be like that.  He helps me pick out some cute clothes,” Amanda replied from the bathroom.

Sarek shook his head, “Amanda, please come out so that we may speak.”

The door opened a few moments later and Sarek opened his mouth to say something but stopped.  Mouth still open as he stared at his wife standing there in sheer, very sexy, lingerie. She smirked at her mate.

“Bed?” she asked.  Sarek closed his mouth and nodded.

* * *

 

Spock sat on his bed, eyes narrowed at the closed bathroom door.  He was upset with his mate and wished to discuss things.

 _Come out now please,_ Spock asked through their bond.

 _Be out in a moment,_ Jim replied.

Spock shook his head and closed his eyes.  He heard the door slide open and he opened his eyes.  He stared at his mate, clad only in a sexy school outfit that barely covered him.

“Professor, I know I’ve been bad.  Can I make it up to you?” Jim asked innocently.

Spock nodded as Jim started to slowly walk to him.  The Vulcan sat back on the bed a bit and opened his legs in anticipation.

Jim smirked and was about to say something sexy when their son let out a soft mewl through the baby monitor.  Jim’s demeanor changed and he started walking to the door.

“Daddy’s coming, little guy,” Jim called out.

“No, t’hy’la…he is well…please stay…” Spock whimpered out, following after his mate.

“Dammit Jim! I’m a doctor not a porno photography! Put some damn clothes on!” Bones cried out after he stepped out of the guest room and saw his friend walking down the hallway.


End file.
